the Abandoned hospital
by jabberwachy71500
Summary: Kagome and Koga get in a car accident. Koga dies. Kagome is in a coma for 40 years. She wakes up in a hospital and she can't leave. what is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I made this story up on my own. This is a mystery.**

**Inu: Yeah yeah I am the monster in this story right.**

**Me: Well duh. You are a half demon.**

**Inu: Everyone's a critic **

**Kag: I think you are so cute as a demon and monster. I like you just the way you are.**

**Inu: Thanks babe.**

**Kag: Yeah we are not that far in our relationship**

**Katie (Kat): You just got served badly**

**Me: Wow! When did you get here?!**

**Kat: I want to be in your story**

**Me: oh. Ok **

_**Prologue:**_

The year was 2000. Koga and Kagome were riding in their car. The light turned red. They slowed down. The light turned green. When they were halfway through, a car ran the light. Koga and Kagome were dating. Koga didn't wear a seatbelt all the time. This was one of those times where he didn't. Koga was killed on impact.

_**Kagome:**_

After the crash, Kagome saw Koga's head was through the windshield. Things were starting to get blurry for her. She started screaming,

"Koga! Wake up! You have to!" Koga didn't move. Koga didn't say anything. She started to see two of things. Then she blacked out. She woke up in a hospital room. She got up and she went to the end of the bed. She went to the end of the bed because her chart was there. She knew that because she watched a lot of a TV show called "Why did I do that?!" It was a show about people who did stupid things and broke their limbs. It was really funny. She looked at her chart. It said that she has been in a coma for 40 years.

"Holy crap! That means that if I was 16 when the car crash happened, that means I am 56 years old!" She looked in a mirror that she found in her many, many , many gifts. She still looked like a normal 16 year old. Maybe her body was just working on keeping her breathing and not working on aging me.

"So that still means I am 16. Yes!" She walked out into the hallway. She looked up at the time and saw that it was 12:00. She explored the hospital. She was a little creped out when she saw bones in the E.R. room. There were doctor and patient bones. She screamed all the way to the exit. She stepped outside with one step, saw a white blur, and woke up back in her hospital bed. She stepped in the hallway, looked up to the clock and saw that it was 12:30. She found the door again and wondered why she ended up in her hospital bed when she took one step out the last time. She stepped out and again she saw a white blur and gasped. She woke up in her hospital bed again. She vowed that she would find out who and what that blur was and why it was keeping her in the hospital.

_**Inuyasha:**_

_What is this thing and what is it doing in __**m**__**y **__hospital!?_ Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome. He thought he was all alone in this hospital. Sense he was a half demon; he sneaked in to the hospital 40 some years ago. He was starting to have a flashback.

_**Inuyasha flashback:**_

The year was 1999. Inuyasha was just a "young pup". He was getting ready for demon school. He came up with S.C.H.O.O.L. That means _7 crappy hours of our lives_.

His dad came up to him and said

"You've always wanted to be a full demon like your old man."

"Duh. I have always wanted to be a full demon. I have mentioned it to you, like, a million times! What about it?"

"I am going to tell you how to become a full demon. You have to go to a little town and kill everyone in it. Then you have to go to the hospital and kill everyone in the hospital. Everyone who enters while you're in there can never leave. There, you can find the girl of your dreams, get married, and you need to have at least 2 kids. That is how I got to be a full demon."

"Sweet! I am so going to do that today. Just call the school and tell them I am sick. I am becoming a full demon!"

_**Back to reality:**_

He realized that he had lost track of the thing. He raced to the exit just to see it take one step out. He rushed out and knocked her out. He carried her back to her hospital bed. He rushed out just is she started waking up. He saw the girl step out of her room, look up at the clock, and started the trek to the exit. _God, I don't want to hurt her again. Why does she keep trying to escape! She will just keep getting knocked out! She is such an idiot!_

He kept an eye on her. He followed her to the exit. _God get away from the exit! I don't want to knock you out again. _He saw her take one step outside the door.

_Here we go again. _He swept by her and knocked her out, carried her back, and placed her in her bed. He left.

_**Kagome:**_

"What just happened?" Kagome wondered to herself. She was just at the exit. She was so close to leaving this hospital. She walked out and decided to go the opposite way as the exit. She turned down a long dark hallway. She could just make out a figure. She got so excited. She was yelling and screaming for the figure to come closer. She watched the figure disappear. She followed the figure and screamed.

"Wait up!"

She followed the figure. She saw it go into the E.R. room. She started to go in there, but all of a sudden, a pair of eyes opened up from the long dark hallway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH"

Then she saw the eyes disappear. She decided to follow them. She walked into the room. She was tackled. Then the lights turned on. She had a dog boy thingy on top of her.

"Get off of me! I just want to leave and go home to my family!"

"I am sorry. I can't let you do that!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well at least get off me!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine!"

Inuyasha got off her. Kagome got into a fighting stance. So did Inuyasha.

**Kat: that was a bit of a cliff hanger**

**Me: yes but to be fair, it is a part story and this is part 1.**

**Inu: I knock you out more than once.**

**Kag: Shut up!**

**Kat: fight,fight,fight,fight**

***Kagome and Inuyasha start to fight***

**Kat: heeheeheeheehee go get the popcorn**

**Me: ok**

***I go get the popcorn***

**Kat and Me: this is so cool! **


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

**Me: Here is part 2. In this part, Kagome has 2 children.**

**Inu: Ooooo can you name her Saphira? Please…Please…Please!**

**Kat and Kag: Nooooooooooo! I hate that name!**

**Inu: PLEASE!**

**Kag: Fine but if we have a boy, his name will be…. Inutaisho!**

**Inu: You must really hate me!**

**Kag: You must hate me too if that girl's name is Saphira **

**Me:Here is my story.**

"You are going to fight me. I am a black belt in Karate and Ti Kwon Do!" Kagome said sourly.

"That will beat claws, a sword and years of training to be a full demon", Inuyasha snarled sarcastically through his teeth.

He pulled out his claws and sword. He swung the sword around. He struck the ground. It split the ground right in between Kagome legs. Then Kagome jumped up in the air and she landed on the floor after the crack was gone. She was only up there for 30 seconds. She did a jump kick and did a flip. She nailed him right in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Inuyasha keeled over.

"That's right! I made you SIT and…" Kagome stopped in the middle of her mockery tone sentence when she saw Inuyasha rise up in the air and then he was slammed into the ground.

"What was that", said Kagome.

"I have no cl… wait a second", Inuyasha said.

"Wait a second what!" Kagome said.

"A long time ago some wacky crazy witch lady put this necklace on me", Inuyasha stopped and pointed to the necklace around his neck. "She said some crazy saying about a girl who says sit and I fall on the ground. I guess you are the girl. I am going to make sure that never happens again."

"And how are you going to do that!"

"Like this!"

Inuyasha lunged forward. Kagome lunged out of the way. She jumped up and did another flip. This time, her hospital gown fell down a little. Inuyasha saw her underpants.

"Agggh! My eyes!"

Inuyasha was traumatized. So was Kagome. She quickly pushed her hospital gown down.

"Why don't I go change into more appropriate fighting clothes."

"Be my guest. Please tell me how to get that disgusting memory out of my head will ya?"

"Shut up!"

Kagome ran to her room. She searched and searched for clothes to wear. She finally found a long sleeve, blue shirt and dark wash, worn out jeans.

_I remember these. Why my parents couldn't get me something new, we'll never know!_

She ran back to Inuyasha. He was curled up in a ball in the corner

"Think about cute puppies." Inuyasha just kept saying that over and over again

_I wonder how I can get him to realize I am here? Oh yeah! Does it work in my head? SIT BOY!_

Inuyasha didn't fly up. Kagome screamed,

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went up in the air and came down on the ground, hard. Then he went up again and did the same thing.

"How did you do that with out saying it for a second time?"

"I don't know!" Kagome knew why.

_I said it in my mind! Delayed reaction I guess. I am okay with that. I am going to do it again for fun! SIT BOY!_

Two seconds later, Inuyasha kisses the ground. Inuyasha stands up and rushes to Kagome.

"We need to know each others names. My name is Kagome. What is yours?"

Kagome holds her hand out. Inuyasha said,

"My name's Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looks at her hand then he sniffs it.

"You are supposed to shake it."

"Oh"

Inuyasha shakes her hand. Kagome grabs his hand and flips him.

"I love that trick."

"Well I hate that trick then"

Inuyasha got up and swung a punch. Kagome grabbed his arm and flipped him yet again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry! It's the only defense I use. It is just my reflects."

"Well stop it!"

"I have a different way but you're not going to like it."

"Oh well."

Kagome went up to him and flicked him in the head. He flicked her back. He tried to flick her again. She grabbed his arm, flipped him and yelled,

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha kisses the ground again. Kagome rushes over to him and takes his sword. Inuyasha got up, ran after her screaming,

"You give that bac… sorry I will back off."

Kagome had his sword held up to his chest. Inuyasha was slowly backing up with his hands in the air.

"I wonder what this can do." Kagome asked herself.

"No don't do it! Inuyasha said nervously.

Kagome swung the sword around and stuck it in the hospital floor. Unlike before, this time it shone and pretty much exploded. Inuyasha jumped out of the way. Kagome squealed, dropped the sword and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha picked up the sword.

"Don't do that ever again. The sword only works for me. Not you. Not anyone else," Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Sorry!"

Inuyasha throws a punch at Kagome, who wasn't paying any attention. Inuyasha got her right in the nose.

"Owww. You hit a girl!"

Inuyasha had punched her in the nose and her nose started to bleed. Kagome ran to her room crying.

"Kagome…wait up!"

Kagome didn't stop. Inuyasha ran after her. When they were in her room, Inuyasha sat down on the bed with Kagome.

"I am really sorry I made your nose bleed."

*sniffle* "Can I make yours bleed?"

"No."

They had a long conversation about nose bleeds which led to childhood memories.

"And then, my dad pulled out his sword and so did my brother. They fought for awhile. Then they got tired, so my dad and brother put their swords away. Then they shook hands and my dad then smacked my brother across the face," Inuyasha said while telling Kagome a childhood memory.

"Hahaha! That's so funny!" Kagome laughed. Then they sat in silence for 5 minutes. Then they looked at each other, started to lean in toward each other. Then they kissed! They keep kissing for a while. Then they broke apart.

20 years later:

Inuyasha and Kagome were married with a 3 year old named Saphira [Inuyasha came up with it. He wanted that name. (See authors notes)] Kagome is 8 months pregnant with her first son, who they are going to name Inutaisho.

"Mommy, when Inutaisho going out your belly?" Saphira asked Kagome.

"Not for at least another 2 weeks." Kagome said.

Inuyasha came over and asked,

"How are my favorite girls doing?"

Inuyasha picks up Saphira and throws her in the air while she giggles.

"Well, I am going to the doctor's to check on Inutaisho. You stay here with Saphira."

"Ok."

So Kagome gets in the car and heads to the doctor's. Halfway there, Kagome started to feel pain in her stomach. She pulls into the hospital that is where her doctor is. She gets out her phone and calls Inuyasha.

"Hey. This is Kagome. I am walking into the hospital now. I think that I might be going into… ohh crap my water just broke. I am going into labor! BRING SAPHIRA HERE NOW! YOU COME HERE TOO!"

She rushes in and tells the doctor.

1 Hour Later:

"I think him cute," Saphira said to her mom.

"Yes he is cute," Kagome said.

Inuyasha was speechless because Inutaisho was there and not in Kagome.

20 Years Later:

Saphira goes to collage at Harvard so does Inutaisho. The whole family lives happily ever after.

**Kat: Jae (Me ) is not here right now so I am finishing it up. Hope you liked the story. Bye **


End file.
